Perrysodes: Sidetracked
Episode Summary After walking past all of them, Perry enters his lair through a tree, accidentally crushing a car in the process, and receives his assignment: he must protect Albert the Moose canada's national symbol, in order to preserve the upcoming canada Day ceremonies. However, Albert is riding a train on the U.S.-Canada border, and Perry only has jurisdiction on one side of the train, so Perry will be teaming up with Lyla (who will have jurisdiction on the other side of the train). Perry is furious by this revelation, but Monogram demands him to put aside his grudge, despite his bad blood with her after the failed Seattle assignment, and wishes him luck. Perry and Lyla arrive at the train at the same time, and they drop into a fine dining car, sharing a booth withDr. Doofenshmirtz. Before they could question him, Doofenshmirtz points out that they are currently trapped by societal convention - you can't make a scene in a fine dining establishment - and that he's participating in a U.S.Canada evil exchange program, where he and a Canadian villain will trade evil schemes for a day. Doofenshmirtz promptly reveals his scheme: he has tied up the conductor and hijacked the train using his remote control Train Operator-inator, where he will hand over Albert to his exchange partner, ruining the Canada Day celebration. Lyla figures out that the exchange partner is her arch-nemesis, Professor Bannister, and Doofenshmirtz confirms this. However, Lyla has been trying to eat Doofenshmirtz's fries throughout their conversation, and he expresses how much this annoys him. Lyla gives Perry a wink, and they both begin messing with the fries, causing Doofenshmirtz to make a loud scene, disrupting the fine dining atmosphere. Recognizing that his social convention trap has been foiled, Doofenshmirtz flees to the next car, but trips over the tied-up conductor. After a brief struggle, Perry ends up with the Train Operator-inator, but Lyla tries to take it from him and they both lose their grip, unintentionally returning it to Doofenshmirtz. They end up fighting again, but they somehow end up beating the conductor instead (much to their embarassment), and Doofenshmirtz escapes through the train's bathroom window, climbing onto the roof. Lyla and Perry follow him, but Lyla falls off after the train make a sharp turn in the tracks; Perry tries to pull her back off, but falls off too, allowing Doofenshmirtz to escape away in the train. Doofenshmirtz uses an installed platform to rise to the roof again, and while gloating to the two agents about how he cannot be stopped as long as he has the -inator, a tunnel entrance smashes the remote in his outraised hand. This causes the train to go completely out of control. On the now-runaway train, Lyla immediately realizes there's an emergency brake in the engine car, and Doofenshmirtz decides to join the two agents in their attempt to stop the train. While running to the engine car, Doofenshmirtz, after dodging three obstacles because he had to tie his shoes, falls into the toilet he'd escaped through earlier, so Lyla and Perry go ahead without him, though Doofenshmirtz managed to catch on later. They reach the engine car, but Lyla is only able to fix the hazard lights, the emergency brake being inoperational. Perry realizes they can save everyone by getting them all into the caboose, where Albert is, so Lyla uses the PA system to tell the passengers to gather in that car. She, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz join the passengers in the caboose, which slows down; Perry had separated that car on the way there. Everyone rejoices that they're saved. Memorable Quotes Doofenshmirtz: I've got a little math quiz for the both of you. If a train carrying Precious Albert the Moose left British Columbia at eight o'clock in the morning, going eighty mile per hour, what time would it arrive at the canada Day celebration? Answer? Never! Because I've tied up the conductor, and taken control of the train using my remote control Train-Operator-inator! Right now we are all headed to my scheme exchange partner's secret fortress. (Lyla reaches for the fries again)''Hey cut it out, those are mine. Seriously, I can get the waiter over here if you want to order own, but please? '''Lyla': Can I put some gravy on those? Doofenshmirtz: Seriously, leave my lunch alone. Lyla: You know what's really crazy? How good these fries are. Doofenshmirtz: I am not kidding, leave those alone. I just don't understand it, why do you take my lunch, when you're in the dining car you can have your own lunch. Oh it makes me crazy when people pick at my food. (Lyla winks at Perry, and Perry understands) Seriously, why is your hand out like that? I am seriously going to lose it. (Perry takes a fry) Aw, now you're both doing it!? Stop it! Stop it! Ahh! Oh no, not even taking them but just squishing them! I can't take it. (Stands up) GET YOUR OWN LUNCH! Transcript For a full transcript of '"Perrysodes: Sidetracked" ', click ''here '' Errors * When Lyla and Perry fall off the roof the train, the train's whistle blows. However, the train's engine is very obviously a diesel locomotive, which could not possibly have a steam whistle. An air horn would have been more appropriate. * When Doofenshmirtz goes up to his Escape Platform, his hand with the Train Operator-inator just pass through the edge. Category:Episodes Category:S